


A Whole New World

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [37]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Kimono, Love, M/M, Vacation, collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Yuto was still complaining about the slight rain that had started falling, as if the fact that he had suggested Hinohara made him responsible for the weather as well, while Hikaru looked at the mountains around, the slight damping underlyining the breath-taking reality of that place forgotten by men.





	A Whole New World

**Title:** A Whole New World

 **Characters:** Yaotome Hikaru, Nakajima Yuto

 **Pairing:** Yaotome Hikaru/Nakajima Yuto

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Word count:** 1.677

 **Prompt:**[15 – In a different clothing style](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/10/30-days-otp-challenge.html); [204\. Quaking knees; 371. Garden path; 237. A broken sensibility; 112. Fire; 457. A bitter pill; 8. Breath-taking reality; 175. Blameless; 227. Starved for affection; 203. Entrapment; 265. Better left unsaid; 338. Growing fonder; 391.The one no one sees; 292. When innocence meets its death; 1. The vacuum of time; 329. Two days from now; 56. Harsh revelation; 75. Miraculous relief; 285. To flatter death; 87. Creaking cold; 153. Sweet nothings; 48. Fleeting flame; 400. Trusting soul; 231. Rough hands; 383. Warped; 54. Leap of faith.](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)

 **N/A:** Written for the 30 day OTP challenge and for the 1Sentence challenge.

 

 

_1 - Comfort_

“It’s all a matter of comfort, Yutti.” Hikaru told him as they wore their kimonos inside their room at the Kabutoya ryokan in Hinohara, all the while trying to ignore his quaking knees watching how goddamn beautiful his boyfriend looked in the black kimono Hikaru had brought for him.

 

_2 – Kiss_

Hikaru was walking down the garden path leading to the ryokan’s entrance when Yuto got behind him, grabbed his waist to force him to turn around and pressed a deep kiss to his lips, with it trying to let his boyfriend know how unbelievably glad he was to be there with him.

 

_3 – Soft_

“The fabric is incredibly soft and – god – you look beautiful in it Hikka, but I seriously think the whole village is going to make fun of us for walking around in kimonos without any festivity to justify it.” Yuto tried to make Hikaru reason and meeting in response only a pair of hurt eyes and a broken sensibility.

 

_4 – Pain_

As the excruciating pain radiated from his hand, Hikaru thought he should’ve listened to Yuto for once. “You’re right.” he told him, waving his hand up and down as if it actually helped. “I can't light up a fire, I hope you’re happy now that they’re going to have to amputate my hand.” and for the love of God, he couldn’t understand what Yuto was laughing about.

 

_5 – Potatoes_

Hikaru seemed to be incredibly excited when he saw the puppet of Hinojaga-kun, and hearing him say it was the thing he was looking forward to the most was a bitter pill to swallow for Yuto, who had spent a whole day with Yuya and Daiki wandering throughout the whole village looking for interesting places to visit; apparently, potatoes had won the crown.

 

_6 – Rain_

Yuto was still complaining about the slight rain that had started falling, as if the fact that he had suggested Hinohara made him responsible for the weather as well, while Hikaru looked at the mountains around, the slight damping underlyining the breath-taking reality of that place forgotten by men.

 

_7 – Chocolate_

“I swear Hikaru, I just want you to taste the hot chocolate, the fact that the man has given me one of his cameras has got nothing to do with me bringing you here.” Yuto told him, trying to look blameless while they walked inside the Seseragi Café and he was about to meet again his second favourite man in the world – after Hikaru of course.

 

_8 – Happiness_

“You know Yutti... it’s not like I'm starved for affection or anything, and I love being with you in Tokyo just like I’d love it anywhere else in the world; but being here with you somehow, in this place, gives me a whole new perspective about what happiness actually is.”

 

_9 – Telephone_

“Yes, mum, we’re visiting all the places I’ve seen before on location, I'm so glad you’ve watched the episode; and we’re eating more than enough so don’t you... no, it’s not too cold, and we’ve got jackets anyway.” Yuto held tight on his telephone hoping it would break, and all the while he threw glances at Hikaru hoping that he was going to free him from that sense of entrapment; his useless boyfriend though, seemed to be too busy laughing at him to actually do something to help.

 

_10 – Ears_

Hikaru laughed and thanked politely when the woman from the beauty salon ran outside her shop to greet Yuto, telling him she liked his current company way better than the two other guys with whom he had been there before; Yuto blushed to the tip of his ears though, taking note of the fact that the notion of some things being better left unsaid was completely lost on the people of that village.

 

_11 – Name_

“That kind lady from the Visitor’s Association, Kawabata-san, told me that the name of the village is written with the kanji of cypress because there was a time when the whole place was surrounded by them, and apparently the villagers are the one who decided to plant more different trees throughout the village, different from those on the mountains and... Yutti, are you even listening to me?” Hikaru asked, and Yuto stared at him with a smile, wondering if after all those years they had been together it was actually possible for him to be growing even fonder of his boyfriend.

 

_12 – Sensual_

Yuto was tall and bony, and most of the times goofy and way too over the top; but as Hikaru watched him take off his kimono to get into the shower, letting it slip on his shoulders and down onto the ground, he was glad he had the privilege of witnessing this side of him, this whole other Nakajima Yuto, the one no one saw; he was the most sensual thing he had ever seen in his whole life.

 

_13 – Death_

Yuto let out a breath, a single one, clenching his eyes and trying to keep everything out of his mind, to forget even himself and his own name, trying to be aware only of the man on top of him, inside him, and the way he looked at him as if he was trying to do just the same; it was there, when innocence met its death, that he truly knew he and Hikaru were bound by something far deeper than what met the eye.

 

_14 – Sex_

Sometimes it wasn’t about sex at all, with Yuto; it was about how they got lost in the vacuum of time, how they managed to cut themselves out from everything that was real in the world and be just them, together, getting to know each time a new side of each other which they ignored before.

 

_15 – Touch_

“I want you to touch me, Hikka.” Yuto said, and then laughed at the confused look on the elder’s face. “I know you’ve been touching me until a minute ago, but I wasn’t meaning anything dirty; two days from now we’re going to be back in Tokyo, and all I want is to preserve the memory of you touching me _here_ , where we can pretend we can be free.”

 

_16 – Weakness_

“I always thought I was a pretty strong man, Yutti; I don’t know how in the world you always manage to convince me to do stuff.” Hikaru told him while being dragged to yet another restaurant, feeling he couldn’t take in any more food; and there came the harsh revelation: he was indeed a pretty strong man, and Nakajima Yuto was his only weakness in the whole world.

 

_17 – Tears_

“And why in the world are you crying now?” Hikaru asked, and Yuto couldn’t really find the words to explain how it felt to be there with him, walking hand in hand through the woods as a normal couple, nor he could explain what a miraculous relief was to feel his boyfriend’s hand drying up his tears.

 

_18 – Speed_

“That’s it Yutti, you’re never driving my car – or any other – ever again in your life.” Hikaru threatened him, holding tight onto the handle while his daredevil broken decided to flatter death even more and speed through the village, where the fastest means of transport were old ladies’ bikes.

 

_19 – Wind_

“I bet now wearing kimonos for our whole staying here doesn’t look like the best idea anymore.” Yuto smirked toward Hikaru, who was fighting the wind and the creaking cold by holding his arms tight around himself, still trying to look as if he was perfectly fine.

 

_20 – Freedom_

They had finally asked the concierge to light up the fire for them, and they were currently sitting in front of it without doing much else, Hikaru hugging Yuto from behind and whispering sweet nothings into his ears; the younger felt completely at peace, as he couldn’t remember to have ever felt, and he told himself that this must’ve definitely been that freedom they were denied anywhere else.

 

_21 – Life_

“I promise I’ll try to make the rest of our life look as similar as this as I possibly can.” Hikaru whispered in Yuto’s ear, knowing all too well the younger at fallen asleep ages ago, the fleeting flame coming from the fireplace and his boyfriend holding him contributing into making him rest with an involuntary smile on his face.

 

_22 – Jealousy_

“The only person in this whole damn village who’s under a hundred years old, and of course we had to meet her and she had to flirt with you as if you were the only patron present in their damn restaurant; one would think you would’ve fended her off, but I couldn’t expect so much from a trusting soul such as you.” Yuto ranted, while Hikaru tried his best not to laugh at his adorable burst of jealousy; later, he would’ve told him he hadn't even realized the girl was young, nor that she was flirting with him at all.

 

_23 – Hands_

Yuto had always had somewhat of a thing for Hikaru’s hands, no matter the circumstance; they were delicate and rough at the same time, he liked to look at them, he liked to feel them on his skin, liked to watch Hikaru play the bass, feeling quite jealous of it at times; but most of all, he loved those rare occasions, like now, when the elder held his hand, not a care in the world.

 

_24 – Taste_

“Yuto, you have got to taste this, I'm not the biggest fan of konnyaku but I swear this must just be one of the best things I’ve ever had in my life!” Hikaru told his boyfriend, and Yuto stared at him instead, leaning down and kissing him, deeply, settling for this warped way of tasting the konnyaku; without telling him he had tried it already with the guys, he just confirmed it tasted damn fine.

 

_25 – Devotion_

“Me taking the kimono off would mean this is over.” was all Hikaru had told Yuto, but something in the devotion he saw into his boyfriend’s eyes and in the kiss he then gave him had Hikaru take a leap of faith and undress himself and put the kimono away; somehow, he trusted that they were bringing some of what they had shared there back home with them.


End file.
